


Prompt #20

by grandmelon



Series: Ficlet Collection [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic I wrote on tumblr for a <a href="http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/145989846143/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">prompt meme</a></p><p>Prompt: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #20

Sousuke rolled over, ignoring the insistent pulling of the love of his life. He wasn’t sure what was so urgent that he had to be woken up that early. Surely it could wake until it was a more humane hour of the day.

“It’s not even that early! It’s already ten!” Rin yelled, smacking him with a pillow.

“Huh? Did I say that out loud?” Sousuke yawned, ignoring the onslaught in favor of flipping onto his other side and stuffing his arms under his own pillow.

“Sousuke! I’m serious, come on. You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

“Do what without me? What on earth can the great Matsuoka Rin not do on his own?” Sousuke grumbled, shoving his face further into his pillow.

“Sousuke stop being an ass! We talked about this! I’m—I’m telling mom and Gou today. About me, about us,” Rin finished, voice barely above a whisper but his words rang loud and clear in Sousuke’s ears. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, despite the heaviness there and the drowsiness in his limbs. He looked at Rin, finally seeing the worry in his eyes, bloodshot from lack of sleep. Rin wasn’t looking at him, instead gazing with intense focus at Sousuke’s shirt.

“I didn’t know you wanted to tell them today.”

“Well it’ll be awhile before we see them again,” Rin mumbled. “I know I don’t have to tell them right now it’s just. It’s just it’s been three years now and any longer will just seem weird you know? My mom will start asking questions about girlfriends and stuff, and why I’m still living with you.”

His voice trailed off and Sousuke pushed Rin’s hair back, smiling at him and placing a firm kiss against his forehead. Rin’s shoulders relaxed, easing into his touch.

“It’ll be fine.“

“Yeah,” Rin said with little conviction.

“Well,” Sousuke continued, trying to change the subject. “This has been quite the wakeup call. What time are we meeting them?”

“A little after noon, so I really need you to get ready. The restaurant isn’t far but—but I’ve been up too long without you already,” Rin admitted. He dropped his head against Sousuke’s shoulder, resting there, arms wrapping around him. Sousuke didn’t say anything, only giving him a squeeze in reassurance.

“I’ll always be here,” Sousuke said, finding it to be the only thing he could come up with. Rin held him tighter, pressing his face against his neck.

“I know.”

Extra:

_“Onii-chan you honestly thought it was a secret? You two aren’t exactly subtle about it!”_

_“Oh Honey, there’s no reason to cry! I’m sorry your sister and I didn’t say anything sooner!”_

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com/post/146037472543/sourin-20)


End file.
